Next to You
by HarperGrace99
Summary: Loosely based twilight fan fiction, if Edward and Bella were just normal college students who fall in love. It's my first time writing, please comment! :)


1.

_ "Remind me why you chose WSU? Because it's definitely not for the great weather."_ My best friend Jessica says sarcastically at me. I scowl at her, I love her but after hours in car with her I really don't want to listen to any more complaints. _" Hey, you didn't have to come along." _I say and stick my tongue out at her. Last semester we were both at San Diego State, we both had planned going to school there since high school. We're both born and raised in Orange County, but after Ian's accident I felt like I needed a change and I decided to transfer. My father moved here after my mom and him divorced. I wanted to be near some family so here we are in Seattle.

_" Bells, shut up. You know we're a package deal. "_ She says not even looking at me. Jess is definitely right about being a package deal, we met freshman year of high school and have been inseparable since. In reality I loved that she was here. She was one of few that I really felt that I could count on. The fact that she would leave San Diego state to follow me here, just shows me how great of a friend she is.

I snap out of my thoughts as we pull up to our new apartment. It's not far from the university, only a ten-minute drive. It looks just like the pictures we saw on craigslist, and luckily we got it for a steal. Jessica and I both are unemployed she is depending on her family and student aid to get through college. I how ever have enough to last me through college and probably years after that. I still haven't touched in the insurance money I was given when Isaac died. I know it's silly but I feel like if I use it he's really gone. I miss him so much, my other half is gone and I haven't felt the same since.

_"Earth to Bells, let's go! I can't wait to see the apartment!"_ Jess says with the biggest smile on her face. _" I'm coming, I'm coming!"_ I yell back. God I love that crazy girl.

We spend the rest of the day unpacking, and going over our schedules. We have one class together, but other then that I'm on my own. School starts on Monday, so I'm thankful it's only Saturday. I want to check out the campus and look for the buildings my classes are in. Going to a new school is nerve racking, but I'm excited for the change. A place where no one knows about Ian and me, after a tragedy people never know how to act around you.

My stomach growls, is it dinner already? Jess is muttering something to herself in the kitchen; she's probably hungry too.

_" Come on, let's grab something to eat." _

_ " I have a better idea, why don't you change your clothes. Then let's go."_ Jess says with smirk.

_" What's wrong with my clothes?" _

_ " For one, that shirt has a hole in it. Come on let's get dressed up and grab dinner and maybe a bar. We need to have some fun baby girl!" _

My first thought was to say no, but Jess was right. We are in new city, and I really want to let myself let go and have some fun for once in along time. I've been so tense lately. _"Fine!" _I exhale, but secretly I'm excited. _" Well that was easy. You're usually such a bore! "_ Jess says running towards her room. I know she didn't say that to be hurtful, I know haven't been myself since he died. I used to be full of energy like Jess, well maybe not as loud. I know she just misses how we used to be, before the accident.

Thirty minutes later we meet in the living room. _"Damn girl, you almost look as good as_ _me!" _Jess winks at me, and heads out the door. Tonight I chose to wear my favorite black jeans, a blank tank, and my favorite boots. I feel cute and comfortable, with the emphasis on comfortable especially if we're drinking tonight. We have a quick dinner at a local diner near our apartment. It's across the street and I think Jess chose this diner so we wouldn't have to drink and drive. The streets near by are lined with dive bars. It's very different from the Gaslamp district in San Diego where we used to go, when we were at San Diego State. For one, not everything is upscale and fancy. These bars look like they would house locals, not out of towers looking for a good night.

Finally Jess chooses a bar, and some how we get in. We're both only twenty but I guess the bouncer fell for Jess' story about how we lost our IDs during the move. She smiles sweetly at him and he steps aside to let us in. The bar looks like an average dive bar, dark walls and floors. It's a Saturday night so it's pretty crowded; we work our way up to the crowded bar and order our drinks. We both take a shot of whiskey, Jameson our favorite. Then we order another Jameson and ginger; I know tomorrow I'm going to be paying for this.

_" Whoa, look at that guy. He's hot!"_ Jess practically screams.

_" Sh! He's looking right at us!"_ I giggle I think I'm starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Twenty Minutes later, I'm standing by the bar sipping on my drink and moving to the music. Jess is of course flirting with the "hot" guy, so I patiently wait for her. Well maybe flirting is a bit of an understatement; the way they're dance is practically sex on the dance floor. I laugh to myself while I think of what I should do, I don't want to stand at the bar all night. Surprising, even myself I finish my drink and slam it down on the bar. I walk to the dance floor, and just let loose. My body is moving with the music, and Jess comes towards me.

_"There's my girl!"_ She says, as she pulls herself away from the guy she's been dancing with. She turns around to him and says, " _Sorry babe, but I'm going to dance_ _with my girl."_ We dance for some time, but between dancing and the alcohol I'm spent. I can feel the sweat beads roll down my neck to my back. I'm about to walk towards the bar when I feel a hand on the small of my back. I look back getting ready to smack the hand off, when I look up.

_"Going some where?_ " The stranger says peering down at me.

_" I was going to head over to the bar."_ I yell over the music.

_" How about one more dance?"_ He smiles his brown eyes at me.

Normally, I would probably decline but I decide what the hell why not. The fact that he's tall and handsome doesn't hurt either. So I muster the sweetest smile I can, and start moving my hips against his. We dance like this for a while, I glance towards the bar and I see Jess once again with the "hot" guy, she's laughing and giving me a thumbs up. I start to feel the handsome stranger's hands creep up the hem of my shirt. I quickly push them away, but he keeps persisting. He's breathing harder and harder and then I feel his tongue as it rolls over my neck. That's when I decide I've had enough, I tell him _"Thanks for the dance." _As I'm walking away he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

_" I'm not done with you baby."_ Now his smile is replaced with a much darker look. He grabs on to me, my back to his chest. He grinds harder and harder, as I struggle away. He's much taller than me and probably weighs double my size, but my father Charlie is a cop and my whole life he has always taught me how to defend myself. So I quickly think of our training, and stomp of the stranger's foot. He winces, and moves back just giving me the right amount to free myself. Just when I think I'm out of his grasp he grabs my wrist so hard I think he's going to break it. The next thing I know I'm being dragged to the hallway near the bathrooms. He shoves me up against the wall and holds my chin in his hands.

_"Why are you being such a tease baby?"_ He whispers in my ear. I spit in his face, and scream. I know if I scream loud enough some one in the bathroom has to hear me.

_"Get your hands off her!"_ A voice in the distance screams.

I don't know where the voice is coming from but I'm suddenly relieved. The man pulls the stranger off me. He punches him straight in the jaw, and he falls back a little but lunges towards my savior. He's not match for my savior, he punches him again but this time in the gut. The suddenly not so handsome stranger falls, and clenches his stomach while muttering a string of curse words.

_"Don't ever talk to her or look at her again! Get the fuck out of here you piece of shit!"_ My savior screams at him, looking like he wants to punch him again. _"Are you alright?_" He asks. I'm in shock and all I can manage is a nod. By now every one at the bar witnessed what happened, Jess is running towards me. She wraps me in her arms, and walks me out back.

_"Are you okay baby girl? I'm so sorry! I should have been there!" _

Finally I find my voice_. " I'm fine, just a little shaken up. It's not your fault Jess. But can we go home now?"_

_"We'll walk you home, I don't want that bastard following you two."_ My savior says. I wasn't even aware he followed us out back. He's standing next to the "hot" guy Jess was talking to.

_"Bella, this is Mike and"_ she's interrupted.

_"I'm Eddie, I'm glad you're okay."_ He says with his fist to his side, he looks so angry and his look as if they are filled with rage.

_"Thank You, I... I really owe you one._" I stammer out, he makes me nervous. He's absolutely gorgeous. He's tall definitely over six feet with dark brown hair, and a great build. Even with the rage in his eyes, they're beautiful. As he steps in to the light I can see tattoos covering both his arms, I catch myself staring then I realize he's glancing me.

Thankfully Jess breaks the awkward silence. _" Thanks for walking us home, were just a block away."_ She starts to walk arm and arm with me holding me tight, while I'm still trying to process everything that just happened. So much for having fun, and letting loose I think to myself. When we arrive at the apartment the guys look behind us and make sure no one has followed us.

_"Well thanks for walking with us, I really appreciate it. It was nice meeting the both of you."_ Jess says looking towards Mike. Mike gives her a friendly hug, and they talk for a couple minutes and exchange numbers.

_" Yeah. Thank you again."_ I say to Eddie, with out bringing my eyes to his. _"You're welcome, that guy was an asshole. I'm sorry that happened to you Bella." _

2.

_"Rise and shine! I made you breakfast, get up Bella." _

My eyes open then immediately shut when Jess opens the blinds. _"It's too early. Ten more minutes!" _

Jess laughs, _"It's already noon Bells."_

_"Shit, was I out for that long?" _

_"It's okay, you had a rough night. Are you really okay Bella? I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you. It won't happen again." _

_"I'm fine that guy was just a jerk. I don't want to talk about it. "_ I scramble out of bed and eat the breakfast Jess made for me.

_" So Mike called, he said he would show around campus today if you're up to it. He's a senior at WSU."_ Jess says she's practically beaming; I can tell she likes him.

_" Okay, I wanted to check out the campus anyway. Give me a couple of minutes to get ready." _

_"Oh and Bells, he said he would bring Eddie too. If that's okay?" _

_ " Uh, sure whatever that's fine."_ I'm secretly happy to him, but nervous. I rush to the shower and get ready as quickly as I can. I want to look nice but casual, I don't want him to think I'm trying to hard. I put my long brown hair in a braid to the side, and apply blush and mascara. I put on jeans and V-neck, and some cute flats. I look in the mirror satisfied with what I see.

As I'm walking to the living room I yell, _"I'm ready, how do I look?"_

_"You look good Bella."_ Eddie is sitting on the couch across Mike and Jess.

_"Oh I didn't you were here already."_ I say nervously, as I catch a quick smirk on Eddie's face. Is this gorgeous guy flirting with me?

_"Oh yeah you we're still getting ready so we waited for you. Hope that's_ _okay." _Mike _says. _

_ " Well lets get going so we can show you ladies the campus, Jess do you wanna ride with me?" _Mike says looking at Jess. She nods, and says _"Well see you there!"_ This is awkward I don't know if that means I'm driving alone, or if Eddie assumes I'll ride with him. I stand there for minute not knowing what to do, when Eddie looks at me like he's thinking the same thing.

_"I'll drive, I'm parked out front."_ He takes my hand in his and leads us to his car. I feel a rush when my hand is in his, I don't know why he has this effect on me I just met him. We get to the car, and man is it nice. Not that I don't like my black mini cooper, but he has BMW it's black with black rims. Not too shabby. He opens the door for me and lets me. _"Nice car."_

_"Thanks."_ He replies not taking his eyes off the wheel. I don't know what to say during this car ride. _"Eddie, thank you again for last night."_ I say quietly. _"Bella, you don't have to thank me. It was the right thing to do. I'm glad that you are alright_ _though."_ Thankfully the WSU campus is less than ten minutes from the apartment, we park and pull up next to a black motorcycle that must be Mikes. When I reach for the handle to let myself out of the car Eddie is already opening the door. Boy, this guy has great manners.

I'm not sure I understand Eddie, he was my knight and shining armor last night, but today although his manners are excellent he's been hot and cold. He gave me a sexy smirk in the house, and even held my hand as we walked to the car. But in the way in the car we barely spoke, and he barely removed his eyes off the road. I think to myself to not take it personally as we walk up to Mike and Jess. Jess goes over her class schedule with Mike, and we proceed to walk to the first building, which is where we have our class together. It's a statistics class so it's in the mathematics building. The campus here is nice and it's a big change from San Diego State. The weather here is constantly cloudy, that's something I definitely have to get used to. I wonder how I'll be able to drag myself out of bed with the sun shining through my window.

_" So do you two have any other classes together?"_ Mike says.

_"No, that was the only one. I have an idea why don't we split up and Mike can show me where my classes are. Eddie would you mind showing Bells where hers are?"_ She smiles sweetly at Eddie, and then winks at me. As if she could be anymore obvious. I roll my eyes at her, but Eddie agrees. He seems reluctant, and again I try to not take it personally.

_"Okay Eddie, meet us here when you're done, see you two in a bit."_ Mike says to Eddie, and then whispers something in his ear and the both laugh. I think this is the first time I see Eddie laugh, he looks so carefree very different from his serious demeanor in the car. He has a perfect smile, and full lips. He also has a little stubble, the perfect amount.

_" So Bella, what are you classes?"_ He says with out looking at me.

I pull my schedule out of my purse and hand it to him, and he takes off towards another building. He's cordial and shows me where all of my classes are. I am thankful that I know where everything is, that should help me tomorrow. I'm starting to become less nervous and more excited. I just wish I could get a read on Eddie, he's just so damn handsome but so reserved. He's definitely not like Jake. We walk back to where we said we would meet Mike and Jess, they're not there when we arrive so I take a seat on a bench. Eddie joins me on the bench.

_"So Bella, what's your major?_" Eddie asks.

_" Oh, my major is communications."_ I reply nervously. He chuckles.

_" Is something funny?"_

_" Is just funny that you're a communications major, you don't seem that vocal."_ He smiles. God that smile is amazing, but how is he accusing me of not being vocal he's barely spoken to me for the last hour.

_"I am vocal, but you barely talk. I had no reason to talk."_ I scowl.

_" Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be bad company I'm just a little distracted right now." _

_" Well you didn't have to come today, I'm sure I would have managed to find my classes all on my own. Tell Jess to call me I'm going to the bookstore."_ I huff, and storm off. He's so moody, one minute he's telling me I look good, the next he looks at me like I'm some nuisance.

_"Uh Bella, the bookstore is the other way. Come on, I'm sorry I'll walk you."_ Eddie says, but this time the look on his face is softer, and he has a small smile.

_"Fine."_ I say with out looking back at him. When I realize I don't know where I am going I peer back and I see a girl running towards Eddie. He catches her in his arms.

_"Hey baby, I didn't know you would be here today."_ The blonde perfection says. _"Oh, Mike wanted to show his new friends around they are transfers. Bella this is Laura. My girlfriend."_ Eddie says and for once he looks nervous. I know we just barely met but when he said girlfriend I was a little shocked, and hurt. Why do I even care, because he's cute and your jealous my conscious sneers at me. _"Hi, I'm Bella. I was actually just on my way to the bookstore, but it was nice to meet you. Thanks again Eddie, I'll see you around."_ I say as cheery as I can. Laura returns pleasantries and I wave goodbye, as I'm walking I feel uneasy. I don't know what it is, why I even care, but I do. I look back and she's in his arms, but surprisingly he's looking at me too. He has a look on his face that I don't understand.

3.

It's Monday, and Jess and I are in the car on the way to our first day of school.

_" I won't need a ride home from school today, so don't wait for me. Mike and I are going to grab a bite to eat after our classes."_ She smiles. _" You'll be okay right?" _

_"Of course I'll be fine, have fun on your date! He's really cute, and he seems nice." _

_" So what did you think of Eddie?" _

I'm taken back by the question after yesterday I've been trying to not think about him. Even though I've been quite unsuccessful, I even woke up a little earlier today so I could curl my hair and find a cute outfit just in case I run into him today. I know it's pretty pathetic since he has a girlfriend, but there's something about him.

_"Oh, he seems nice. We didn't talk much, he has a girlfriend anyway."_ I say as nonchalantly as I can_. _

_" He does? Aw man, sorry Bella. I thought he was super cute for you!"_

_ "It's okay, no big deal. I'm not in a rush I just ended things with Jake anyway."_ I shrug. My thoughts then go to Jake; I wonder how he's doing. I haven't talked to him since we broke up. I miss him; he was my first boyfriend and my high school sweetheart. But I needed a change, and after Ian died I tried to get away from anything that reminded me of him. Not that I wanted to forget about Ian, it was just too hard to have constant reminders of him.

We arrive at the school and luckily we find parking right away. Jess and I walk to our first class together, and find a seat. Since it's just the first day of class the entire time the professor talks about is the syllabus and before I know it the class is already done. I proceed to my next few classes, and they're much like my first class. Finally my final class for the day, I take seat towards the back. It's a creative writing course; I chose this as an elective just for fun. The class starts to fill up and to the left of me some one takes a seat. I look up and just my luck here he is, Eddie realizes it's me and smiles at me.

In that moment Eddie looks like he's about to say something to me but the professor interrupts him and starts to speak and hand out papers. Perfect timing, but I am curious to know what he was going to say. He was probably just going to say hello, why am I so worked up over this guy. This class seems to take much longer than my other classes did. Maybe it's because the gorgeous man to my left who I can't seem to get off my mind. I watch him as he takes notes; he's so good looking. He's wearing a long sleeved rolled up, but I think both of his arms are full sleeves. Then my eyes shift to his dark brown hair, it's a bit long and every couple minutes when he looks exasperated from taking notes he runs his long fingers through it.

Class is dismissed and I hurry out trying to avoid Eddie, even though I wish I could stare at him all day long. I walk swiftly to my car and hear my name.

_"Bella, wait."_ Eddie says. What does he want? He has a girlfriend.

_"What's up?"_ I say acting as if he doesn't affect me.

_"Nothing I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday, sorry we didn't get to finish the tour."_ He says looking rather defeated.

_"It's fine. I've got to go. I'll see you later."_ I say and start to walk towards my car again. All I can think is just to get as far away from him as possible. As I'm walking he runs up to my side, and starts walking with me.

_"Where are you going? Do you want to grab some dinner? I know you are new here I can show you around."_ He asks with a smile, a smile that could melt my heart if I let it. Snap out of it Bella stop being such a sap, I think to myself.

_"Don't you have to meet your girlfriend or something?"_ I snap bitterly, God am I that transparent. _"I mean, it's okay I'll just grab something on the way home." _He looks a little sad. _"Okay fine, just a quick dinner then."_ I say and then I see that smile again. In my head I do a happy dance, knowing I'm the reason why he smiled.

_" Get in the car I'll drive."_ Again never less the gentlemen he opens the car door for me. It's a quick drive in the car we discuss our classes, and our majors. I learn that he's finance major and he's also taking the creative writing class for fun. Before I know it we arrive at what looks like a taco stand. "_Do you like Mexican food? Are you allergic to anything?"_ He asks, I reply, _" I'm from San Diego, of course I love_ _Mexican food_!" "Perfect" he says, I'll be right back. We can take the food somewhere else and eat. I'll order." He says, and winks.

When he gets back to the car, he starts it and starts driving again. _"Where are we going?"_ I ask. _"We're almost there it's close by."_ He was right, just as he finishes his sentence we're pulling into a parking lot of what looks like a park. Quickly he grabs the food, and opens my door. He leads me to a bench and we sit down, and he hands me a burrito. My favorite actually, it reminds me of home. I take a bite, and look around. In front of us there is a lake with ducks sitting on the water, and behind us are beautiful flowers and trees. _"What is this place?"_ I ask.

_"It the Seattle Arboretum, I go here some times when I want to get away."_ He says and takes a bite of his food. _"Oh, well it's beautiful Eddie. I love it."_ We sit and eat for a while in comfortable silence.

_"Earlier you said you're from San Diego, what made you decide to transfer?"_ He says quizzically. I'm caught off guard, I haven't really had to explain why I moved here to any one but my family and of course they knew why. I gather up some courage and decide to tell him. _" My brother Ian died a couple months ago, he was my twin. I couldn't stay in San Diego, everything there reminds me of him. It hurt too much, and I wanted a fresh start. My dad Charlie is from Seattle after my parents divorced he moved back up here, so I figured at least I would have some family nearby." _

_"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't' t mean pry. I know how it is to lose a loved one. I can take you back now if you want." _He says with a sympathetic look.

_"No, its okay. It actually felt good to say those things out loud, Jess already knows about everything. We've been best friends since freshman year of high school. I haven't really talked about Ian for a while. I feel like if I talk about it he's really gone."_ I say, I look over to my side and quickly wipe a tear from my face. I barely know this guy. I don't know what came over me and why I wanted to tell him everything. _"You said you lost some one too, I'm sorry as well."_ I say looking at him hoping he doesn't see the tears building up in my eyes.

_"It was a long time ago, but thank you Bella."_ He says with a hardened look on his face. _"Well I think you'll like it here, WSU is a great school and Seattle is great place to start over."_ Little did he know I was already starting to like Seattle the moment I met him. I change the subject, enough with the heavy. _"So Mike and Jess are on a date tonight, they move fast don't they?"_ I laugh. He laughs too _"Mike's a great guy, I've known him since I was four. I can vouch for him, Jess and him will have a good time." _

_"So how long have you and Laura been dating?"_ I blurt out; did I really just ask that? _"About a year, our mothers are best friends. They've pushed us together since we kids."_ He says, he looks a little uncomfortable. Oh great! Their mothers are best friends there is no way I can compete. Not that I'm in the running anyway. A girl can wish. _"It's getting late, I better get back."_ I say looking at the ground. I need to get out of here. He's unattainable I shouldn't entertain this idea anymore. _"Sure."_ He says and walks us to the car.

When we pull up to the parking lot of WSU he walks me to my car. _"Thanks for dinner, the arboretum was great. I'll have to go again sometime."_ I stand there awkwardly; it's not a date I don't know what I am waiting for. Its not like he's going to kiss me. He moves in closer and I close my eyes, maybe he will kiss me. Maybe he feels the same way I do. I can feel his warmth on me and he leans closer, then kisses me on the forehead. It's a slow kiss, but I don't mind. _"I had a good time with you Bella. I'll see you in class."_ He looks like he's hesitant to leave, but I pull away and get in my car.

As I drive away, I glance in my rear view mirror and he's standing there by his car watching me leave. What the hell was that? He has a girlfriend, why would he want to have dinner with me? Why didn't he tell me he was in my class? Oh, and that kiss. It was so sensual; I don't even think I've felt like that not even with Jake. I have so many questions. This guy is like a freaking puzzle, but I definitely want to put the pieces together.

4.

I walk into my apartment and I see Jess sitting on the kitchen table with books everywhere. I guess she's getting a head start on her homework. _"Where were_ _you? Did you have dinner?"_ She asks. Ever since Ian died she's always made sure I was taken of. So I'm not surprised when she shows concern. _"Yes Jess, I had dinner. Actually Eddie took me to get some Mexican food."_ I say as I plop down on our new couches. She whips her head around _"Excuse me? I thought Eddie had a girlfriend, and you said you weren't interested?" _

_"We're just friends Jess. I just met him." _

_"But you like him don't you?"_

_"Have you seen him? Of course I like him, but he has a girlfriend. She's blonde perfection. I can't compete. Oh and did I mention their mothers are best friends?"_ I laugh.

_"Whoa, best friends huh. Bella I don't care if she's blonde perfection. I don't know why you refuse to see it, but you're beautiful. I know he's sees it. He would be blind if he didn't. I bet he likes you, a guy doesn't just ask a girl to have dinner if he didn't. Ill have to press Mike for some answers." _

_"Don't worry about it Jess. He probably just feels sorry for me because of the other night. Probably just wanted to make sure I was okay. Oh and thank you for the compliment. Did I mention you're the best?"_ I smile at her.

_"I know."_ She laughs and comes to the couch and hugs me.

_"Jess?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_" Tell me about your date? I'm dying over here!"_ I start to laugh and she laughs too.

_"Oh my god! I thought you'd never ask. Let me start out by saying thank you for moving us here! He's aaaaahmazing, he took me to this little Italian restaurant over looking the water. He's so funny and smart! Not to mention he's easy on the eyes." _

We spent the rest of the night on the couch vegging out watching bad reality TV, and going over every little detail about her date. I'm glad Jess is happy, she's the best and I would be truly lost with out her. I'm also excited for her and Mike, from what she's telling me they definitely make a good match for each other. Any one who can keep up with her is okay in my book. Jess was definitely right he is handsome; he's tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and a great build. He reminds me of those guys you would see in an Abercrombie Ad. Jess is beautiful too she could give any guy a run for their money. She has dirty blonde hair, green eyes and legs for days.


End file.
